Metroid Flux
by Klein010
Summary: When Samus first discovers the X and is unknowingly infected, in this version she might've died when her ship "mysteriously" flew into an asteroid belt... or did she? Also, who are the ones responsible for prolonging and studying the Metroids? And Why... AN: I'm using a fossil for the cell culture for a reason. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Metroid **

_Flux_**  
**

"It had been a week since I awoke from a coma, and apparently 6 months since the federation found me in an escape pod in the wake of an asteroid belt and my ships wreckage. They told me I had suffered a concussion, among other things, resulting in the coma and also amnesia. The suit they found me in, the fed scientists told me it was what saved my life and what keeps me alive now. I was told I had become 'unstable' after what happened and that it seems the suit is keeping my body intact. Tests are run on me daily to see if I can be saved...the suit alone can't sustain me forever..."

**_Meanwhile in the Conference Room..._**

"What! Captain... is she really?" exclaimed Sergeant Cree.

Captain Deyc replied to the anxiousness in his soldier's voice, "Her last transmission came from over a kilometer away from the space station's port. We can only assume the worst."

A second sergeant, Tac, replied to the first, "Only a kilometer? Cree! She could've made it out of there in time! It IS Samus we're talking about here!"

The Captain spoke with sadness in his voice, "Tac, we found parts of her ship among the debris..."

Hearing this, Cree yelled out in anger, "Samus! No way...!"

**_That night, the Captain and a doctor have a secret meeting in the Lab...  
_**

"Sir, we can use it! I think this is a feasible plan." exclaims the doctor.

Shaking his head, the Captain replies, "Doctor Reido... it just seems too shaky. So much could go wrong here."

Sir, look at these results! The rest of the world will never know about it. The only eyes that have seen the results of these tests are ours. Besides, who else would have the equipment to take tests like these? Anything about Metroids is strictly controlled by the Federation and as far as the X go, we and the Space Pirates are the only ones who even know they exist! Are you willing to let such a valuable asset to the freedom of the Federation, the ONLY force known to be able to stand up to those cut throat Space Pirate cowards, be destroyed? We need to utilize it, for the safety of the Federation.

With a defeated sigh the Captain gives in and replies with doubt and stress in his voice, "Ok Reido... ok"


	2. Chapter 2

It was the year 20XX. I received a call from Biologic Space Laboratories. They wanted me, Samus Aran, to assist them in the capture of a newly discovered organism. Originally they were looking for traces of Metroids, but their expedition group was attacked. All of the group's weapons... were useless. They were slaughtered, with no chance of survival against the unknown. The recovery team sent in after them suffered the same fate, along with the next two teams.

I accepted the request and set out with the next group of expeditioners to the familiar caves of SR388. After landing and making our way to the location of the attacks, there was no sign of the organism.

The expedition group proceeded to scan the surrounding layers of rock and found a fossilized Metroid larva.

This organization, Biologic Space Laboratories, was well known for its prowess in medical research. I thought they could be trusted with Metroid DNA.

After the fossil was secured, it became priority. They were given orders to withdraw temporarily and deliver the larva fossil to the lab. However, we didn't get far on our way back to the drop ship before the unknown organism found us. The expedition team backed off to the dark walls of the caverns as I examined the thing. It was floating there in front of us, a small yellowish blob, as if blocking our path.

I paced forward lightly and took a shot at it. My plasma beam ate a hole straight through it, but somehow the eerie blob remained unchanged. By reaction to the ineffectiveness of the beam, I locked a missile onto the organism's signature and launched it. The missile pierced the amorphous mass and hit the cavern wall with a BAM!

As if it knew it was being attacked, the mass darted at my helmet and splattered itself on me... maybe a suicide attack? Thinking nothing of it, the team took a sample of the blob and we returned to their drop ship.

While escorting the transport back to their space station lab I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: There are 3 POVs Samus is telling her story from. What she is saying, what she is thinking, and her narrative. Her thoughts will be inside these ( ) to make it clear.**

I don't remember a thing since before I awoke, but when I regained some semblance of conciousness... It was a nightmare. The pain... Felt like I was suffocating and being torn apart from the inside, yet at the same time I could feel my body being stuck back together. Never had I felt fear until then. It was the thought of being helpless, like my limbs wouldn't work. No, like I had no limbs… or even a body. My head was swimming, like I had been blown off the side of a ship and was violently spinning out of control. All the while feeling that consistent pain all over myself.

The next thing I knew I was in front of the sun, yet it was cold. A shape. That's the first time I remembered feeling my body, yet it felt hollow. I never understood why I felt that way. I thought, (Maybe shock? Who knows, best not to dwell on it.) When I tried to move, my body responded to my calls. Almost immediately I felt a deep stabbing sensation, and my body went limp.

For what seemed like a century I was in a pool of some kind of liquid. It was so tranquil. Lifting my head was a chore, and even when I was able to lift it my eyes wouldn't focus. My abdomen started to feel as if I had a sun burn. Then It got worse and worse until It wasn't bearable anymore. The water was gone. The heat was gone. There was no color, no light. Not even darkness.

Something was writhing. The fear resurfaced then. Hit me like a comet. All at once I felt my body, the sun, and my achingly disoriented head. I gasped for air and tried to sit up. I could move but not lift my body. It felt like I had been holding my breath for too long. As my eyes focused I realized I was heavily restrained to a table. The sun turned into a ceiling of blinding white lights. I wanted to yell but had no breath to spare. Miraculously my mind started to clear up and I caught my breath.

"Adrenaline reserve administered. Recovery completing." said a monotone male voice from around my neck.

Looking down I saw that my suit, or most of it, was still intact. The helmet and cannon were no where to be seen. The blue tiled room was completely empty minus me and the table. It seemed almost like this blue tile was glowing. Maybe with some kind of energy. A force field? This place must be a containment cell on a Fed ship. Why am I here though?

A voice spoke through the walls, "Can you speak?"

"Of course I can speak. Where am I and why am I here?"

"Hwaah! This can't be! Do you know who you are?"

(Why would this person ask me such a question? Wait a minute… my name? I can't remember!…) "Huuuaaaaah!" (The pain! The Writhing!) "GAH!" *cough cough* What's happening to me! No! The liquid!

"Adrenaline reserve administered. Warning. Adrenaline reserves empty. Estimated 20 minutes until production and collection is completed"

*Gasp gasp* (I hope whatever that was doesn't happen again.)" My name is Samus. Samus Aran. I am a bounty hunter fighting alongside your Federation. Why am I being detained?"

The voice hesitated before answering, then replied in a pushy business like tone "That is classified. What do you remember about your last bounty?"

"My last bounty?" Shocked at my lack of memory, I was almost speechless. (I can't seem to remember… What had happened to me? I could barely remember my own name.)

As I dwelled on my dysfunction, the voiced jerked me out of my pensive trance, "You can't recall it, can you."


	4. Chapter 4

"That is classified." I replied, feeling that this man deserved a spoon full of his own crap and thinking that it might open the bargaining table.

A voice emanated from the walls again, but this time it was a more confident and charismatic one, "Samus is it? You seem harmless enough. How about we release you from that table of shackles and we meet in a more suitable and comfortable manner, face to face. What do you think?"

This voice sounded serious. Arrogant but serious. I saw no other apparent choices so I did the obvious, "I think that I should walk out of here with my full power suit and ship, but your proposal is a start…"

"…"

Judging by the silence it was obvious that he wanted to keep me here, but to what end? As I was contemplating this thought, a section of the blue tile split outward into a second room. There were two white wire chairs and a fairly light looking desk of the same design at the center.

"Have a seat, Samus." the voice almost commands as the tile splits on the other side of the room and a mid sized, black haired man wearing a white lab coat enters.

"The voice has a body. My legs can support my own weight." I replied, wary of any more hidden bindings. (Time to figure out what their motive is.) "Now, I know your not keeping me here just to have a piece of eye candy around… What did you do with the rest of my suit? The federation has already studied my armor. Its Chozo technology has proven too complex for even the best fed scientists to comprehend." I started, all the while maintaining strict eye contact with the impassive face behind this bright yet plain lab coat.

With a slow surprising laugh, the doctor begins his explanation, "We took your weapons and helmet away simply so that our staff would be, hopefully, safe in the unlikely event of your consciousness returning to you as they worked to save your life. I'm sure you can understand that."

Narrowing my eyes I wondered about the grave subject the doctor had just revealed to me. (These people saved my life? I don't understand this… I've got to get him to explain but I can't let him discover that I don't remember what happened.) "I'm grateful to your people for that but I need to know who you people are and where you came from to save my life."

"Surely you remember your last mission?" he countered.

"As I told the other voice, that is classified."

The doctor eyed me suspiciously but quickly returned to his emotionless mask and replied, "Very well… on your way back to our B.S.L space station, escorting our transport ship, your gun ship veered off course and crashed into an asteroid belt. The transport ship was able to retrieve your escape pod and keep you alive long enough to return here. After returning we were barely able to patch your wounds. You have been in a coma like sleep for 7 months while your body recovered fully."


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly I felt lightheaded. (7 months!? What the hell happened to me?!) The lightheaded feeling turned into moderate dizziness. It seemed as if my eyes were shaking. The white wire furniture began blending into the pulsing blue tile. (B.S.L… What is B.S.L.?) From what seemed like miles away I heard faint gibberish and barely noticed a white blob moving toward me. (Blob… the blob!…-back!...) "AAAHH!-" The room started to rock back and forth. My head went limp and flopped back, then the floor rushed up and smacked my knees. A blinding white light washed over my face… I felt it yet again. My body… no, my whole being tensed up but I had no control over it.

_Chink_ "This suits adrenaline system needs improvements. Get a stretcher in here." Said the doctor as he dropped the spring loaded epinephrine injector to the ground with a _ti-tink._ We can't have her slipping back into whatever black hole her mind got stuck in. She is too important an asset to lose.

_On the way to a lab, in one of the countless corridors of BSL's Space Station._

The liquid had come back for me. That sound… It seemed as if there were metroids… encompassing me. Calling… Calling to one another as if struck by fear…?

_Next to Samus's stretcher, a man calls out frantically…_

"Hey tech! Get the container's barrier walls down! We have a sensitive subject here and we can't let her or anyone else know about our projects. She may be out of it right now but we take no chances. If word gets out… Then it's all for nothing."

"We're dropping them now Doctor Bine!" replied the technician.

"Good. I need to get her to the lab and make the adjustments before she recovers. We're expecting company. We don't have time for mistakes…

_At the lab…_

"Almost…" _Clink_ "Damn it, come on!" _BOOM _"Oh no! They're here!" mutters Bine, in simultaneous disbelief and shock.

"Grrhhh!" Samus reaches for her backup pistol, and fires it with dire accuracy! _CRASH_

"She's awake!" snapping back to reality, Bine _reacts_ as if he had been shot.

"I'm right here, doc… no need to shout…" Samus mutters in fatigue, yet stoicly.

"How long were you awake?

"I heard everything…" Samus replies in a menacing, determined tone as she stumbles off the table and onto her feet. (The water… get away…)

"Well… That saves me a little the time from explaining. Let's see, my name is Bine. I'm a doctor with B.S.L., and you are hopefully going to save us. It's crazy, hearing myself voice that… Well, the ones worth saving."

(What… the hell? BSL? I know tha-)

-thud…thud…thud…THUD…thud…THUD…thud…THUD…THUD..THUD..THUD-THUD-THUD-THUD


End file.
